Maybe I Should Tell Him
by cielo.clower
Summary: For as long as he could remember, Alfred F. Jones was in love. He was in love with a bushy browed Englishman who has always found a way to insult him. After constant pressure from his friends, he finally decides to declare his love. But then on second thought, maybe not. Pairing of UsUk with side pairing of GerIta and PruCan.
1. Chapter 1-Just Another Day of Highschool

**Just incase you were wondering. I don't own Hetalia. Hope you enjoy the story anyway. **

Chapter 1~ Just Another Day of Highschool

"Come on bro! We're gonna be late!"

Pounding sounds on the floor let the man know his brother was coming down the stairs of their shared house. 'He's always making us late.' He sighed, fusterated as he looked at his phone. '15 minuets till the bell rings. Not cool.'

It was a 20 minute car ride to get from the brothers house to the High School. It was only 4 weeks into Senior year and the two brothers have already missed 6 classes and have gotten detention more times then the eldest could count on his fingers.

"I-I'm ready," he heard a soft panting behind him. It was his younger brother, Matthew. Technically the two boys were twins, but Matthew had been born about half an hour after himself. His complection was darker then Matthews, he also had a darker shade of hair with a piece the stuck out. He could never seem to get it to go down, just like Matthew could never get that curl to go away... "A-Alfred, I said I'm ready."

"Right. Let's go. We have 15 minuets."

**aphaphaphaphaph**

"I said i'm sorry." Mathew was stuffing his feet in his shoes as Alfred was driving. They were stopped at a red.

Alred looked at his brother sternly. "I should have just left your ass at home. You could have walked." The light turned green and Alfred slammed on the gas causing Matthew to be launched back into his.

"S-slow down Alfred! You're gonna get us pulled over! Then we'll be even later," Matthews eyes were wide as he watch the trees race past them.

Alfred changed gears, "then you can drive next time." He was laughing. Wait, he was laughing. Matthew stared at his brother as if he was crazy. "Dude, you have no clue how cool this is. "

**aphaphaphaphaph**

They arrived to school just a little after the bell rang. The two brothers waved bye to each other. Matthew turned down F hall as the eldest went down B hall.

Since 4th grade he had always been blessed with having Science as the first class of the day. There were no complaints to this, it was his best subject. Quietly, he opened the back door of his class hoping to sneek in without getting the attention of his teacher.

"Mr. Jones." Looking up he saw his teacher standing over him. She tapped her foot on the ground with her arms crossed infront of her chest.

He stood tall and smiled nervously at his teacher. "Uhh. Good morning Mrs. Kiku. I was just umm -" he cut short.

"I'm not in the mood for excuses this morning Jones. Take your seat."

Without another word he took his seat. Dropping his back on the table with a small thud. "Gute morning, Alfred. It good to see that you are late as alvays."

Ludwig, a.k.a. the German Machine. Or atleast, that what Alfred liked to call him. This is Alfreds best friend and Science partner since the begining of their freshman year. Comming from two different middle schools they didn't really know each other, but once they entered into high school they quickly became friends. They had tried out for the Football team together, and both making the cut during their first year.

Alfred sighed. "Oh shut up. It was my brother again. He's never on time for anything. Except maybe hockey."

Ludwig chuckled at his friend before turning back to the lab that was placed infront of him.

**aphaphaphaphaph**

Lunch time had always been Alfreds favorite part of the day. Every day for lunch he ate out in the quad with Ludwig and his brother. However, todays lunch didn't give the least bit of joy that he usually had. It was Tuesday, and that meant Ludwigs older brother Gilbert decided to join them.

Alfred had no real problem with Gilbert. No, he only wanted to tear the albinos head off ever time he thought it best to start sucking face with Matthew.

This was one of those days. He sat there stairing at the couple in disgust as the started making out, infront of their brothers non the less. Ludwig acted as if he had no problem, but ever time he looked up he shifted uncomfortly next to Alfed.

He groaned. "I really don't want to deal with this today." Alfred stood up from his place at the table, taking his tray with him. "I'll see you at practice Lud. And Mat, try to detach your self from that Albino before lunch ENDS." The couple only seperated long enough to give a small bye to Alfred as he left from the table to through his trash from lunch away.

**aphaphaphaphaph**

On his way back to class, Alfred decided to stop by his locker. His locker was full of lose papers and comic stickers. After riffling through the papers for a couple minuets, he found what he was looking for. It was a release for from detention that afternoon so he could make practice. He closed his locker and turned around. Now all he do was

"Ouf!" There was a thud of books falling onto the ground and some slight cursing coming from infront of him. "You Git! Watch were you're going!"

Alfred looked at the boy infront of him. It was Arthur. "I.. umm.." He starred at Arthur in aww. This was the boy he has had a crush for as long as he could remember.

Arthur just scowled and bent down to pick up his dropped books quickly being joined by a spastic american. "I am so sorry Artie! I didn't know you were there and-"

"Do shut up." He and Alfred stood up after collecting the books off the ground. "You're always causing trouble for me," Arthur huffed. "Just give me my books back. And it's Arthur you stupid bloke"

Unsteadly, Alfred handed Arthur his book back. "R-right. Sorry.." He looked away sheepishly

All Arthur did was shack his head and walk away from him down the hall. Man, Alfred sure did like to watch him walk away. He loved just how slim the english mans hips were. He always wondered what they would feel like under his hold.


	2. Chapter 2- One Ride Home

**I know it's a bit late. But happy holidays! This is my present to you all, a new chapter in our lovely UsUk story. I'm having so much fun. And I'm doing the best that I can with putting as much detail as possible! My goal is that I have to have over 1,000 words every chapter. It keeps it so the story doesn't get short and boring. Alright. Well I hope you enjoy the present!**

Chapter 2~ One Ride Home

All that Alfred wanted to do was go home. Ever muscle in his body ached from practice that afternoon. Alfreds coach made him do doubles of every exercise they did. This was in his own way punishment to Alfred for almost having to miss another practice because of detentions.

After putting the last of his sweaty uniform in his bag, Alfred slung the bag over his sholder. "Bye Lud. I'll see ya later." The German grunted a bye before focusing back on his torn shirt.

During practice Ludwig had accidentally ripped his shirt while throwing a ball. It was too tight for him anyway. Al was just waiting for the day it ripped. He couldn't help but to laugh at the poor German when it finally happened.

Alfed walked out of the locker room while digging in his pockets for his keys. By the time he found them he was already in the parking lot of the school. It didn't take him long to find his car and throw the bag in the passanger seat before getting in.

It took a few times to get the engine in his old truck running. He didn't care what anyone said about his blue 74' chevy pick up. It still got him from point 'A' to 'B'. And until the day it didn't, Al was gonna drive it like it was his first love.

He was only a few blocks from the school when he saw a blonde haired boy walking down the street. The boy had his bag over his shoulder, clutching the strap with both hands to what he could tell. When he got closer he could see how tall the boy stood as he walked. He was wearing trousers and a dark green sweater vest. Alfred smirked and pulled up along the curb a little ways infront of him. As quickly as he could, he leaned over and rolled down the window to the passanger door. It had to be perfect timming, because right as he got the window down the boy was just passing the door.

"Hey Artie," Alfred called as the boy passed the door. He jumped, being startled from the call and looked over to the truck. Alfred gave him a small smile. "Want a ride?"

**aphaphaphaphaph**

Alfred had moved his football bag into the bed of the truck through the window with ease. He looked over at the boy that sat in his passanger seat. Inside he was flipping with joy, but he tryed keeping the best composer he could. "So where to?"

"To my home. I'll direct you where to go. Just go straight." Arthur had his bag at his feet and his hands in his lap. He wasn't all that thrilled that Alfred was giving him a ride home, but he had no other choice. Both of his parents were at work for another few hours and his car was getting re done. The walk home would have taken another 30 minutes and it was already dark out. Arthur sighed from annoyance.

Alfred nodded and started driving down the road again. The ride was quiet and quite peaceful. But Al was getting anxious, he really wanted to talk to Arthur and this would be the best time to do it.

"Take a right here. My street is just a little farther."

Al nodded and took the right. "Hey, Artie, I was wo-"

"It's Arthur," he snapped at Alfred with annoyance.

He glupped. "S-sorry. Umm. Well Arthur, I was wondering if you wanted t-"

"Take this left and my house if the second one on the right." And Alfred did. The moment he pulled into the driveway Arthur was already getting out of the door.

"Arthur, wait," Alfred called and reached for the boys hand.

After a few seconds, Arthur turned his head. He looked from his hand, then to Alfred. They starred at each for what felt like forever to Al. He quickly let go after feeling his cheeks getting pink, not wanting Arthur to see him blush. Without another word, Arthur left the car and went inside his house.

Alfred sighed and cursed to him self. How could he let him go inside without even a simple bye? He couldn't even finish asking him if he was free to hang out this week! Geez, how stupid must one be.

**aphaphaphaphaph**

Alfred fell back onto his bed with a heavy sigh. He starred at his ceiling with right arm thrown over his chest. All he did was think to himself about the events about that night. His mind was so far into space that he almost missed the soft knock at his door.

"Come in," Alfred said, still starring at the cieling.

Matthew walked in quitly and shut the door behind him. "Hey, Al. I just wanted to let you know that Gilberts coming over." He looked down and shuffled his feet a little. "We're going to be, ummm, a little busy, so just text me if you need anything."

Al looked over at his brother and noticed that he was blushing, hard. "Whatever Mat. Just don't wake me up in the middle of the night with your loud voice."

After nodding, Matthew quickly left the room. Alfred sighed. He was jealous of his brother. If Mat could come out that he was gay and loved Gilbert why couldn't he?

This was so agrivating to Alfred. If Arthur didn't keep pushing him away everytime he tried talking to him, maybe they would be off somewhere having a good time like his brother and Gilbert. Maybe one day they would be.

Slowly , he sat up in his bed, and stretched his sore muscle before standing up completely. Maybe a movie would get his mind off of things. Going over to his tv he looked through all his dvds. They were mainly horror films which he liked to watch with his friend Tonh, but Tony wasn't here and it was late. He wanted to get some sleep tonight.

Finally he settled on Princes Bride. When he was younger he always thought that one day he would be Westly, and save the love of his life from the villians trying to take her away. Yup, this movie was sure to take his mind off of things.

After putting the movie in, he walked back to his bed, stripping as he did. First he took off his shirt, throwing it into a pile of other dirty clothing. Then his belt, he undid the loop and slid it from around his waste. Last was his pants. He slid them off his legs, which was not an easy thing to do. His muscles were still sore, so having to bend over to grab the pants was not his favorite part.

He layed down in bed, turning on his side so he could see the tv screen from his spot on the mattress. His glasses pressed up against the bridge of his nose in a strange, uncomfortable so so he decided to take them off and place them on the night stand next to his bed.

It didn't take long for the exhaustion to take over his whole. He could feel all his muscles trying to relax as much as they could. His eye lids became heavy, and quickly he feel asleep and the movie still played on the screen. He couldn't wait to see Alfred again, maybe he'll have the courage to ask him out. But then again, maybe not.

**aphaphaphaphaph**

**it didn't go as planned but I like it better this way. Well good night! I hope to have some time to write over my break next week so I should have another chapter or two up for you guys soon.**


	3. Chapter 3- A Slight Change in Plans

**Sorry for being very late on this. I have been extremly busy with school, and I have been having trouble with how I should write this chapter so I am so sorry if this chapter is slow or bad. I promise it will get better! I need a few filler chapters till I can get to what I really want to write. ^_^**

Chapter 3: A Slight Change in Plans

It had been two weeks since Alfred gave Arthur a ride home. Everytime they saw each other in the hallways or at lunch, Arthur quickly turned away and avoided him. Alfred didn't know what he did, but he was starting to get annoyed with the brit.

All day he had been trying to catch Arthur in the halls, but it always had been at the wrong time. All he wished to do was talk to Arthur. He wanted to know why he was acting this way, and he wanted to tell him the truth. Alfred wanted to tell Arthur that he might be in love with him. The plan that he had made the night before, so he could make his statement, was failing him, and the list was small to begin with.

His plan was simple. All he had to do was casually go up to Arthur and ask him out. He decided that his first opritunity would be this morning.

Arthur always arrived to school 20 minutes early. However, today was another one of "Matthews alarm not going off" mornings, so again, the boys arrived late to school. Earning them both another detention from administration.

Since plan 1 had failed, he moved to the second one. This was to catch him in the halls while classes were changing. But quickly he realized, Arthurs second block class was in the opposite direction of his. So he scratched that idea.

Now Alfred was sitting at his usual table in the quad, thinking of a different way to approach his situation when he saw Arthur walking to the doors on the other side of the was his chance! As quick as he could, Alfred shoot out of his seat and started running towards Arthur. But he tripped.

There was loud cursing from under him. 'What the hell,' he asked him self. He got up off the ground to find an angry Italian spiting words out that would put a sailor to shame. "Oh! Hey Romano. I didn't see you there." He laughed before extending his hand out the the fallen boy.

Roman didn't take it. Instead he slapped the hand away, from the giver in front of him and got up on his own. "You bastard. Why the hell would I take the help from the fucking arrogant prick who ran into me!?"

"Romano," his brother yelled. "Stop being so mean," he stuck out his lower lip and pouted. This was Feliciano. The twin of Romano, but two brothers could never be so different in there lifes. Well, if you weren't compairing his brother, Matthew, and him of course. But anyway, Romano was loud and out spoken, always cursing and hated everyone. Feliciano, however, was soft and gently, always trying to keep his brother from doing bad things and seemed to love the world. But what most people didn't know, was that he was in love with Ludwig more than anything.

The two brothers stopped when they heard a soft chuckle. They both looked at Alfred. "I am so sorry Alfred." Feliciano was still pouting.

"Nah! It was my fault." He gave the the two brothers a quick smile before scanning the quad again for Arthur. "Dammit," he whispered under his breath. He didn't see him anymore.

Romano was still angry and Feliciano could tell. "Romano, why don't you go sit down." He grunted, but he followed his brothers words and left to go find a bench to sit at.

After he was gone, Feliciano smiled up at Alfred. "Is there something wrong?"

The taller boy looked down at the sweet Italian. "Yeah, I was trying to catch Arthur, but I lost him." He sighed, this was not what he hopped for. Thinking over what he had plained again, Alfred got an Idea. It was time to change up his plan. He smilled down at the Italian. "You're friends with Arthur right?"

Feliciano nodded happily. "We're good friends! Why?"

"I was wondering if you could do something." Alfed waited until Feliciano signaled for him to go on. "During our last block today, could you hold Arthur from leaving right at the bell like he always does. That way I can get out of my seat fast enough to catch him before he leaves?"

After a few moments of thought, Feliciano had his own idea. "I would love to Alfred, only on one condition. You get me a date with Ludwig." He blushed after the words already left his mouth, looking down in embarrasment.

Then he was hugged. "Of course Feli! I've been telling that German machine he needs to get out more anyway." He laughed loudly. "Tell ya what. I'll talk to him during fourth block, then you can stop arthur. Deal?" He extended his hand to the Italian to shake.

"Deal," Feliciano squeaked. He took Alfreds hand in his for a shake.

**If you're also reading More Than Strangers, I should be posting with in the next month. It will take a while and I'm sorry, I just have to find time to write first.**


End file.
